1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valance, and, more particularly, to mounting a valance in a manner providing for angular adjustment of the elongated central member of the valance about its longitudinal axis.
2. Summary of the Background Art
Valances, or cornices, have been used for many years as interior decorations covering the mechanisms for attachment and movement of window coverings, such as vertical and horizontal blinds, curtains and drapes. Such mechanisms are typically adjacent the top of a window, with the window covering handing downward from the mechanism.
A number of patents describe brackets for mounting the central elongated member of a valance to horizontal surface extending behind the valance, such as the top of a headrail of a blind assembly, with a horizontal adjustment being provided to vary the spacing between the valance and the headrail. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,770 and 6,094,796 describe such brackets having slots to provide such an adjustment. In the bracket of U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,770, the valance is held between a pair of forward-extending curved portions, while, in the bracket of U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,796, the valance is supported by means of a first tab extending upward into a first slot in the elongated central portion of the valance, and by means of a second tab extending downward into a second slot therein. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,813 and 5,012,850 each describe a bracket including a series of holes which are individually aligned with other features to vary the horizontal distance between the valance and the headrail. In the bracket of U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,813 holes are aligned with features of a formed spring clip clamped to the headrail. Tabs extending from the spring clip are also used to fasten both the headrail and the valance to a structural surface disposed above the headrail. In the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,850, a single screw is driven through a first hole in a series of holes within a spring clip engaging the headrail, and through a second hole in a series of holes in the valance mounting bracket, into a structural surface disposed above the headrail. The valance includes a leg extending rearward, between a camping surface provided by the valance mounting bracket and the structural surface. The valance can therefore be moved for adjustment, to be held in place by clamping. While such devices provide effective adjustments for the horizontal distance between the valance and the headrail, what is needed is a mounting method providing additionally for adjusting the angular positioning of the elongated central valance member along its longitudinal axis. Such an additional adjustment could be used to compensate for changes in this angular positioning due to dimensional variations of the valance mounting brackets and other structures, such as the headrail and the structural surface to which the valance and headrail are mounted.
Other patents describe methods for mounting a valance to a headrail or similar structure without providing for such an adjustment of the horizontal distance between the valance and the headrail or similar structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,548 describes a valance including a rearward-extending flange that engages a slot within a bracket extending forward from a headrail. U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,216 describes a valance slidably mounted to extend forward from the front surface of a headrail. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,419 describes a folding valance that is removably mounted to the header of a horizontal blind assembly by means of a pair of hook and loop fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,219 describes a valance having an elongated frontpiece with a backside having an opening that is fastened to a headrail by means of a fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,967 describes a valance that extends downward as a part of the headrail, which is held against upward against a structural surface by means of a bracket. Still, what is needed is a method providing for adjustments, so that the valance can be straightened to overcome dimensional variations when it is installed.
Other patents describe methods for mounting a valance or a curtain rod to a vertical wall surface while providing for an adjustment in the horizontal distance between the valance and the wall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,057 describes a valance that is mounted by a pair of brackets extending rearward atop a pair of brackets extending forward from the wall. Elongated slots in the brackets fastened to the valance are used to provide the adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,049 describes a rod and bracket assembly including rearward-extending end brackets that that slide along brackets extending forward from the wall, with spring members of the end brackets engaging a number of holes provided in the brackets extending outward from the wall to provide the adjustment. The rod is also centrally supported by a bracket also attached, by means of a screw adjustable within an elongated slot, to a bracket extending outward from the wall. Again, what is needed is a method allowing the valance or curtain rod to be clamped and angularly adjusted at several places along its length.
Yet other patents describe methods for mounting a valance against a wall surface without providing for an adjustment in the horizontal distanced between the wall and the valance. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,004,262, 2,513,628 and 5,383,508 describe valances having ends that extend inward to be rigidly attached to a wall surface without provision for adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,516 describes a valance assembly designed for removable attachment to an existing in-store display fixture by means of brackets extending rearward to engage slots within vertically extending uprights. The valance assembly can be moved upward and downward among these slots, but there is no way to adjust the distance between the valance and the uprights. Still, what is needed is a way to provide for adjusting the angular relationship between a valance and supporting brackets, so that the valance can be aligned to overcome dimensional variations.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a mounting bracket is provided for mounting a valance to an external structure. The mounting bracket includes a pivot, a number of latches, and an attachment structure. The pivot is for engaging a pivot receiving structure within the valance. The number of latches is for alternately engaging a latch receiving structure within the valance, with the number of latches being disposed in a first direction from one another and in a second direction, perpendicular to the first direction, from the pivot. The attachment structure is for attaching the mounting bracket to the external surface.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a valance assembly is provided. The valance assembly includes an elongated valance member and a number of mounting brackets for mounting the elongated valance member to an external structure. The mounting brackets are spaced apart along the elongated valance member. Each mounting bracket includes an attachment structure for attaching the mounting bracket to the external surface. The elongated valance member is mounted on each of the mounting brackets at a pivot point and at a latching point within a number of latching points. The elongated valance member is mountable on each of the mounting brackets at each latching point within the number of latching points while the elongated valance member is additionally mounted on the mounting bracket at the pivot point.